Uduchowiony
by nova-mova
Summary: Krótka, nieco naiwna historia Johna Watsona i jego nie-żałoby. Post Reichenbach. Pierwsze w życiu opowiadanie pozaszkolne.


Nie było z nim dobrze. Ella przekonywała go, że powinien pozwolić sobie na żałobę, bo tylko to w pomoże mu pogodzić się z odejściem przyjaciela. John nie chciał się godzić. Przez ostatni rok, nie dopuszczał do siebie tej myśli, metodycznie walczył z codzienną rutyną, traktując zmagania z życiem jak wojnę, jednocześnie czekając na cud powrotu na pole bitwy, na prawdziwą londyńską wojnę, której istnienia się nie domyślał, a którą pokazał mu Sherlock. Powoli jednak zaczynało docierać do niego, że musi z tym skończyć, musi przestać oczekiwać powstania martwych z grobu, nawet, jeśli jego religia, jego wiara przekonywała, że takie przypadki zdarzały się w historii tego świata.

„Pozwól mu odejść , John" – powiedziała na ostatnim spotkaniu jego terapeutka. Jako były żołnierz, postanowił potraktować to jako rozkaz, potwornie się bał , ale wiedział, że to jedyna droga.  
Pozornie nic się nie zmieniło, oprócz przejmującego uczucia pustki, rozpaczy i smutku. Także oprócz tego, że John zaczął widywać duchy.

Widywał je już wcześniej, zazwyczaj na ulicach, kiedy przypadkowy przechodzień ruchem głowy, spojrzeniem czy gestem, wywoływał podskoki serca – albo, mniej romantyczne – skurcze i podrygiwania żołądka. Czasami taki odruch wywoływał choćby widok poły czarnego płaszcza spieszącego się osobnika, czy głos przypadkowego spóźnialskiego krzyczący: „Taxi!". Teraz jednak było to coś innego. Coś nowego – jak ucieszyłby się jego przyjaciel. Nie - poprawił się w myśli John -nie ucieszyłby się, bo nie wierzył w nic, czego nie udałoby się naukowo udowodnić. Czyżby zaczynał zapominać?

Pierwszy raz zobaczył zjawę wychodząc ze szpitala po skończonym dyżurze. Dostrzegł go kątem oka i bezmyślnie odwrócił głowę. Duch miał jakieś metr dziewięćdziesiąt wzrostu, na pierwszy rzut oka wyglądał jak nieco roztrzepany, aczkolwiek nobliwy starszy pan; miał brodę, okulary na nosie, był lekko przygarbiony i w kapeluszu. I było w nim coś cholernie znajomego. Trzymając się za rękę, jakby była złamana, kierował się szybko (zbyt szybko jak na kogoś, kto omdlewa z bólu, stwierdził John) w stronę izby przyjęć. Gdy wszedł przez drzwi John, niewiele myśląc, zawrócił, wyminął kilku przechodniów i chcąc chociaż przez chwilę z bliska przyjrzeć się temu człowiekowi, prawie wbiegł z powrotem do szpitala. Tyle, że w zatłoczonym korytarzu nikogo podobnego do starszego pana nie było. Rozglądał się przez chwilę gorączkowo, po czym wzruszył ramionami, karcąc się w myślach za uleganie złudzeniom. Znał przecież funkcjonowanie mózgu, wiedział, że wzrok czasami potrafi płatać figle, że na polowaniu można wziąć kolegę za sarnę a jadąc zbyt szybko, znak drogowy za policjanta z dużą głową. I, że jeśli myśli się obsesyjnie ciągle o jednej osobie, to nie jest niczym dziwnym, uleganie takim złudzeniom.  
Ostatnio jednak tych złudzeń było więcej. Młody biegacz, biznesmen pod parasolem, w jasnym garniturze i prochowcu, z aktówką… Ba, czasami miał nawet wrażenie, że te duchy go obserwują. Tylko nigdy żadnego na tym nie przyłapał.

Przypadkowe spotkanie Grega Lestrade także wywarło na nim wrażenie. Sam nie wiedział, jak to się stało, że w jednej chwili zatrzymali się naprzeciw siebie na ulicy, a w drugiej siedzieli w pubie, pijąc piwo. I rozmawiając jak gdyby nigdy nic o sprawie, nad którą obecnie pracował Scotland Yard. Morderstwo młodego absolwenta. Zabity pojedynczym strzałem w głowę w hotelowym pokoju. Zamkniętym od wewnątrz. Johnowi przypomniała się sprawa Eddiego Van Coona i członka chińskiego gangu, Człowieka-Pająka wspinającego się po ścianach ale ten trop został już zbadany przez policję i wykluczony...(Oni też się uczą. Rzecz w tym, ze sami nie potrafią dojść do najprostszych wniosków)  
W końcu Greg sam to zaproponował, przeczesując palcami włosy i schylając głowę w geście poddania się. Zapytał, czy John nie pojechałby na miejsce zbrodni. Rzucić okiem – zaproponować nowe spojrzenie, poddać nową myśl, bo policji skończyły się pomysły (przerobili już wszystkie schematy wymyślone przez detektywa-konsultanta) Detektyw Inspektor, być może zdegradowany po sprawie Sherlocka na niższe stanowisko ( John przez delikatność nie ośmielił się zapytać) był bezradny do tego stopnia, że zaproponował wspólny wyjazd poza miasto, jeszcze w tym samym tygodniu.

Wyjechali w weekend, z samego rana, prywatnym samochodem Lestrade'a. Miejscem zbrodni okazał się dworek , pełniący rolę hotelu, położony w całkiem malowniczej (i zabójczej) okolicy. Detektyw Inspektor (lub zdegradowany detektyw inspektor, na drodze do tej wiedzy nadal stała Johnowa delikatność) znalazł miejsce na niewielkim, otoczonym cisami parkingu. Wysiedli i zgodnie, niespiesznie ruszyli w stronę wejścia. Greg z desperacją, John z ciekawością.  
Przed samym wejściem minęli podstawiony samochód, do którego, najwyraźniej po wymeldowaniu, bo tragarz zamykał właśnie jej walizkę w bagażniku, wsiadała bardzo zgrabna kobieta. John, nie byłby sobą , gdyby oparł się pokusie choćby zerknięcia przez ramię. A ona najwyraźniej zerkała na Johna... Dwoje ogromnych niebieskich oczu patrzących spod ronda kapelusza. Ogromnych, speszonych niebieskich oczu ducha. Mrugnęła. Uciekła wzrokiem. Znał ją. Widział ją wcześniej.  
Ba, już nawet raz ją widział, po jej pierwszej, domniemanej śmierci. Ale tym razem, sam _Rząd brytyjski_ zapewnił go, że zginęła z rąk terrorystów. I był _Rząd brytyjski_ o tym przekonany ( wtrząśnięty na tyle, że siedział w podrzędnej kafejce nad niesmaczną kawą) a jej akta były zamknięte, na zawsze. Jej telefon prawdopodobnie nadal spoczywał w szufladzie biurka na Baker Street (czyżby stanowił teraz własność Johna?)  
Kobieta pospiesznie zniknęła we wnętrzu samochodu, zatrzaskując drzwiczki. John postanowił uznać to za ogromny, niewyobrażalny wręcz zbieg okoliczności. Każdy ma sobowtóra. Lub może to było zwykłe złudzenie? Obiecał sobie, nigdy więcej, w trosce o własne nerwy i zdrowie psychiczne takowym nie ulegać.

Wyprawa okazała się klapą. John nie potrafił zadać żadnego pytania, na które policja już by nie odpowiedziała, nie miał także żadnych nowych pomysłów. Dedukcje były, jak sam czuł, drętwe, niepewne, żałosne i do niczego nie prowadziły, a dowodów, poszlak, lub chociaż najmniejszego strzępka informacji nie widział. Lub widział, tylko nie dostrzegał. Nie potrafił zaobserwować. Ze smutkiem pomyślał, że tutaj przydałby się inny umysł, inny wzrok, i arogancki geniusz, którego, jak sobie w tej chwili chyba po raz pierwszy naprawdę uświadomił, już nigdy więcej nie spotka. Chyba zrozumiał, o co chodziło Elli z żałobą. Ostatkiem sił powstrzymywał się przed okazywaniem smutku i rozpaczy w drodze powrotnej. Na to będzie czas, gdy wróci do Londynu, do swojego wynajmowanego pokoju – którego nigdy nie potrafił traktować jako domu. Obiecał sobie w niedługim czasie odwiedzić Baker Street i choćby było to bardzo bolesne przeżycie, czuł, że jest mu to potrzebne. I może Pani Hudson także potrzebuje jego towarzystwa? Stawi czoło wszystkiemu. A później poukłada sobie na nowo życie.

Późnym popołudniem, po powrocie z jakże mało owocnej pod względem wyjaśnień przestępstwa, i jakże istotnej dla Johna uczuć wyprawy, otwierał własnym kluczem brzydkie drzwi niewielkiego, pustego mieszkania. Mieszkanie składało się z pokoju, który pełnił zarówno rolę salonu, pracowni, jak i sypialni oraz bezpośrednio z nim połączonej, niewielkiej kuchni. Wszystko umeblowane bardzo surowo, w kawalerskim stylu. Najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy: biurko, krzesło, łóżko i niepasujący do reszty, wygodny fotel. I laptop, z którego John nigdy więcej nie wyśle niczego na swojego bloga. Nigdy nie napisze kolejnej ekscytującej relacji z rozwiązywania kryminalnej zagadki. Trzeba będzie zarchiwizować, to co zostało, żeby nie zgubić żadnego wspomnienia. Zapisać, zanim zniknie z serwera. Westchnął i przetarł oczy, niemal wciskając je do oczodołów. Otworzył drzwi. Tyle, że w jego mieszkaniu już ktoś był. Duch. John zamarł.

Duch miał absurdalne blond włosy, zaczesane… nie, nie zaczesane, do tyłu i siedział na Johna fotelu, ze złożonymi w charakterystycznym geście dłońmi. Oraz, jak John pomyślał, dosyć niepewną miną. Wróć. Duchy nie miewają niepewnej miny. W takim razie duch siedział na fotelu ze złożonymi rękami, uduchowionym wyrazem na długiej twarzy, nie poruszał się i jedynie jego przenikliwe, zielono-niebieskie oczy nieodmiennie przyciągały wzrok. Johnowi przemknęło przez myśl, że jak na ducha ma całkiem wysokie czoło, można by nawet rzec, zakola, większe nawet od jego własnych - i sprawiło mu dziwną to satysfakcję. Sekundę później postanowił zjawę zignorować i skończyć z tym raz na zawsze. Błysnęła mu także myśl, żeby wylać do zlewu resztę alkoholu z wczorajszego wieczoru. Kaca nie miał, ale być może ostatnie niewydarzone promile krążyły jeszcze przez pomyłkę w jego krwioobiegu, kto wie. Zabrał butelkę ze stolika i wyszedł do kuchni, wypełniając codzienny rytuał, który pomagał organizować sobie życie: zrobić kawę.

- Czarną. Gdybyś miał cukier, byłoby miło. Kup jutro.

Tego było za dużo. Milczące, przemykające, znikające duchy były w porządku. Duchy, siedzące jak gdyby nigdy nic w jego fotelu i donośnym, głębokim, aroganckim głosem żądające kawy (z cukrem!), były absolutnie nie w porządku. Do tego stopnia nie w porządku, że John upuścił kubek, który właśnie trzymał w ręce. John nigdy niczego nie upuszczał. A później zareagował z refleksem godnym byłego żołnierza – błyskawicznie znalazł się w sypialni i nim przybysz z zaświatów zdołał się choćby poruszyć, już celował do niego z rewolweru, wyszarpniętego spod materaca.

- John…

Niepewność. W głosie zdecydowanie słychać było niepewność. Cecha niespotykana u ducha. I gest podniesienia rąk do góry, który tym bardziej nie pasował do bezcielesnej istoty… Johnowi przemknęło przez myśl, że to dziwne halucynacje. Pomyślał, że nie zdziwiłby się już chyba wcale, gdyby do pokoju wmaszerował teraz bajecznie uśmiechnięty, szalonooki, wyfraczony Jim Moriarty, najlepiej w dźwiękach jakiejś skocznej melodii. Miałby w tym szalonym dniu komplet nieboszczyków, geniuszy-wariatów. Uśmiechnął się do siebie. A później uświadomił sobie, że trzeci raz udało mu się, martwego-czy-nie, już sam nie wiedział, przyjaciela (czy tam detektywa-socjopatę) zaskoczyć. Takiej reakcji ten cholerny geniusz najwyraźniej się nie spodziewał. John odłożył rewolwer i zaczął się w końcu histerycznie śmiać. Obydwoje zaczęli się śmiać. Sherlock wstał. A John, podszedł i w nie do końca uświadomionym celu, przywalił mu z całej siły prawym sierpowym w bladą twarz.

Teraz dopiero na sto procent przekonał się, że Sherlock był tak samo żywy jak on. Duchy nie jęczą i nie padają bezwładnie na fotele po uderzeniu. A skóra na kostkach dłoni zaciśniętej w pięść nie pęka boleśnie po trafieniu w bezcielesny podbródek zjawy. Poszedł po lód do lodówki. Trzeba zapobiec opuchliźnie, która już zaczęła się pojawiać na twarzy tego nagle przywróconego do życia… Musi być przytomny i sprawny. Czeka go długa noc pełna wyjaśnień. Tłumaczenia. I przeprosin, o to John się postara.


End file.
